Discovery of a Strange Town
by Burning Underground
Summary: [Reverse Falls AU] Gideon Pines goes to Reverse Falls for the summer to finally meet his father, Bud. At first, it seemed to be a normal town until he and his new friend, Pacifica Southeast, find a journal with the secrets of the town. With the journal comes a new adventure and new enemies...
1. Welcome to Reverse Falls

"It'll be fun, they say. Maybe you'll learn something, they say." Gideon Pines mumbled as he stepped off the bus in the town of Reverse Falls. "Who even calls a town Reverse Falls? That's just stupid..."

He sighed as the bus drove away. He was trapped in this small town for the whole summer with his dad, Bud. He honestly didn't care for his father, who left before he was born. He just wanted to be back home with the two friends he had.

"Gideon! Son!" The foreign voice shouted. Gideon turned to see a large man in a suit and fez.

"Dad?" Gideon walked towards the man carefully. Soon, he was scooped up into the man's arms in a tight hug.

"It's so good to finally meet you!" The southern accent was apparent in his voice, same as Gideon's.

"Uh... You too... dad..." Gideon said awkwardly as he was lead to a run down shack entitled 'Mystery Shack.'

He looked around as the door opened, revealing a bunch of items. It looked like some sort of gift shop.

"Bud! Is this your son!?" A happy voice shouted. A young, blonde girl ran towards the two. Her hair was up in a ponytail, and she wore a tan sweater with a llama on it.

"Yes, Pacifica. This is Gideon." Bud's smile was wide.

The girl's smile was even wider as she pulled Gideon into a hug. "Hi Gideon! I'm Pacifica Southeast! Oh, I can already see that we'll be great friends!"

Gideon was surprised and completely confused. "Uh... O-Okay..."

Pacifica giggled and let the boy go. "We are going to have so much fun together!"

Gideon smiled for the first time since he arrived at Reversed Falls. He had no idea how it happened, but he just made a friend. And she was the prettiest girl he ever saw...

 **[~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~]**

"Son, would you please go into the forest and put up these signs?"

Gideon nodded and grabbed the signs, a hammer, and some nails.

"Can I go with him!?" Pacifica asked happily.

"I'm sorry, sweety, but you've got work to do." Bud replied.

"Aw..." Pacifica frowned. "Okay..."

Gideon walked outside. It had been about a week since he arrived to Reverse Falls, and he was starting to get suspicious. He felt that something strange was going on in the small town.

He sighed as he hammered in yet another sign. He went to another tree and put the nail against it, taking the hammer and hammering it in, only to be met with a loud metal sound. He tilted his head slightly in wonder before hitting it again.

Yep, definitely metal. He gently felt the tree until he found a dent. He pulled on it and it opened to reveal a door. Inside the door was a book. He pulled out the dusty thing and blew off the thick layer of dust to reveal a red cover with a golden cutout of a six fingered hand.

"Woah..." Gideon set it on the ground and opened it. The first page was just saying who it belonged to, but the name was ripped off. He frowned before turning the page and reading aloud. "June 18th, It's hard to believe it's been six years since I began researching the strange and wondrous secrets of Gravity Falls, Oregon. In all my travels, never have I observed so many curious things! Gravity Falls is indeed a geographical oddity..."

The young boy's eyes widened. "I knew something weird was going on in this town!" He kept flipping through the pages, curiosity gaining with every page.

"Watch'a reading!?" Pacifica suddenly jumped from behind a log, making Gideon scream on surprise as he shut the journal.

"P-Pacifica!?" The kid sighed. "You scared me there for a second..."

"Yeah, your dad was starting to get worried, so here I am!" Pacifica giggled. "You didn't answer my question though."

"Huh? Oh, yeah! Check out this journal I found! It shows all of the weird things that are in Reverse Falls!" Gideon opened to a page and showed it to her.

"Woah! Cool!" Pacifica smiled. "I knew there was something weird with this town! And I've lived here my whole life!"

Gideon smiled as they walked back to the shack. "Just imagine all of the things we can explore!"

"I love exploring!" Pacifica cheered.

"Great! We can start looking tomorrow!"

"Tomorrow? Oh, sorry Gideon, I can't. I'm going to see the Gleeful twins."

"Gleeful twins?" Gideon stopped walking and looked at the girl with curiosity.

"Yeah! They are amazing! Dipper and Mabel are the masters of telepathy and they have amazing magic tricks! Plus, they are great singers! Oh, I should take you there!"

Gideon processed what she said before smiling and nodding, putting the journal in his vest. "Okay."


	2. The Gleeful Twins

"Gideon!" The boy woke up to a shout by Pacifica.

"Huh? Pacifica?" The confused boy looked at his friend. "What are you doing in my room?"

"Prepping you for going to see the Gleeful twins of course! You have to look your best! Who knows, you might catch their eye, and then they'll let you be a volunteer!"

"I don't want to look fancy just to see a magic show, Pacifica..."

"Oh, but you're gonna!"

Gideon groaned as he was pulled out of his soft and warm bed. Pacifica quickly ran to the closet and looked through it. "Seriously, not even one suit?"

Gideon shrugged lazily. "Not a big fan of fancy..."

"That means we're going shopping!" Pacifica squealed, jumping up and down.

Gideon groaned again. "Oh boy..."

 **[Theme song plays here]**

The mall was crowded with people, but Pacifica didn't mind as she dragged her friend in and out of stores, forcing him to try on any suit his size. So far they've come up with nothing, but she did get a few outfits out of it.

"Can we go now?" Gideon asked as he was dragged into yet another store.

"Not until we find you the perfect suit!"

"Ugh..."

"Oh my gosh, look at that one!"

Pacifica showed him a small blue suit with a black shirt and white tie.

"No." Gideon said simply, but was pushed into the changing room with the suit. "Pacifica!"

Pacifica closed the door. "Just try it on! Please!?"

"Ugh, fine!"

"Yay!" Pacifica cheered before a dress caught her eye. As she went to check it out, Gideon put on the suit.

By the time Gideon had the confidence to walk out, Pacifica had bought it and sat on a bench near the dressing room. Finally, he walked out.

Pacifica's eyes widened. "Oh my gosh... You look adorable, Gideon! This is the one we're getting!"

"What!?" Gideon blushed at the statement.

Pacifica giggled. "Yep, now go and change back so we can pay for it."

Gideon sighed in relief. No more shopping.

"So we can do our hair!"

 **[~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~]**

"I hate this."

"Aw, I think it looks nice on you."

"My hair is bigger than my head..."

"It's cute."

Gideon frowned at his reflection. His hair was all done up and the suit was on. "This show better be worth this..."

"It is. Trust me!" Pacifica smiled as she put on her pink, triangle shaped earrings. Her outfit was a purple, Long sleeved elegant shirt with the sleeves being lace. Her purple and pink, tyedye-ish skirt was long and flowing with brown sandals to go with it.

'Definitely worth it...' Gideon thought as he stared at his friend/crush.

"You ready to go see the greatest show of all time!?" She smiled.

Gideon smiled back and nodded. "Ready as I'll ever be."

 **[~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~]**

A large, dark blue tent stood in front of the two, crowds of people lining up to buy there way in. A tall, red head girl with a black beanie and matching hoodie with an ice bag on it stood behind a table, collecting money.

The two finally made it to her and handed her their money before Pacifica dragged him in. They found their seats just as the lights dimmed and two spotlights shone on stage.

"Ladies and gentleman! Welcome to the tent of telepathy!" The voice of an old man echoed through the speakers. "Without further ado, my great niece and nephew, Dipper and Mabel!"

The crowd erupted into applause before a dark and eerie sound was played.

"Before we start the show," a deep, creepy voice was heard. "my sister and I would like to welcome Gideon Pines to town. Enjoy your summer..."

Gideon's eyes widened at the mention of his name. How did they know that!?

The music got a bit louder before a girl's voice was heard singing:

 _Welcome one, welcome all_

 _To a glorious show we have tonight_

Then the male's voice was heard singing:

 _We hope you enjoy our little trick_

 _I hope you find yourself amazed_

Then both sang as two figures appeared on stage in a puff of smoke:

 _Though we may look frightening_

 _We are nothing but gifted souls_

 _To understand our power is something that only a few can do_

 _But, worry not, we shall not harm you_

 _We are but gifted souls_

 _Trying to use our powers for good..._

Gideon stared at the twins, interest growing in his eyes. The two danced creepily, yet they were just as fancy and proper. The male, presumably named Dipper, was wearing a black, long sleeved shirt with a blue vest buttoned up. His pants were just plain black and he had a bow tie with a glowing blue amulet on it. Gideon could also see some sort of marking on his forehead, but he couldn't tell what it was.

The girl, presumably named Mabel, was wearing an outfit similar to her brother's, but it was more feminine. She had on a black leotard with a short blue jacket over it. Fishnet stockings were all that was on her legs, and her heels were blue. On her headband was the same amulet that Dipper had on his tie.

The two brunettes finished their little, creepy song and took a bow before Dipper said, "Thank you, dear citizens of Reverse Falls. It is an honor to preform in front of you all yet again."

Then, Mabel spoke up. "Let's get this show started with our first volunteer!"

Many people were cheering, waving their hands to try and get the Gleeful twins' attention. Pacifica was at it too.

The twins looked at each other with a grin before calling out. "Miss Jennifer Clawthorn."

A girl was heard screaming in joy before running onto stage. Dipper gently took her hand. "Miss Clawthorn, we have seen you come here again and again with hopes of becoming a volunteer. Now, your dreams are coming true."

The aura around the twins started to make Gideon even more creped out. The way they kept glancing at each other and grinning felt... unnerving to him...

The volunteer was lead to a black and blue box with small holes in it. She gently stepped inside as Mabel closed it and brought out two swords. "Do not worry! Our powers will keep her alive!"

Dipper took one of them and slid it into one of the holes. No screams were heard, but Gideon could see the smallest amount of blood forming a puddle on the ground. He blinked and it was gone.

Mabel slid the other one in, and yet again no screams were heard. The twins then took the swords out and opened the door, showing a sleeping girl. No scratches or cuts were on her body, but Gideon did notice that she looked awfully pale.

"Now we'll make her disappear." Mabel said.

They closed the door and spun it around four times. Then, they opened the door and she was gone.

"Do not worry." Dipper assured. "She is tucked in safely in her bed at this moment."

The twins grinned again as the audience applauded.

"Now, for the next volunteer!"

 **[~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~]**

Gideon and Pacifica walked out after the show was over. Many questions were going through Gideon's head, but no answers were found.

"Wasn't that amazing!?" Pacifica smiled brightly.

"Uh... Yeah, I guess..." Gideon replied, too consumed in his thoughts.

"You guess?"

Gideon jumped at the voice. The two friends glanced back to see the Gleeful twins walking out of the shadows, towards them.

Mabel giggled. "I little jumpy there, huh?"

Pacifica's eyes were wide, words not even comprehending to come out of her mouth. Gideon, on the other hand, only had one thought: 'They look creepier up close...'

Mabel giggled again, and Dipper stood behind her silently, his judging eyes staring the two up and down.

"U-Uh, hello." Gideon awkwardly said. "I'm G-"

"We know who you are, Gideon." Mabel smiled, but her smile seemed... off... "And Pacifica."

Pacifica made a noise that sounded like a squeal and a squawk put together.

"My brother and I just wanted to say welcome to Reverse Falls. I hope you enjoyed the show?"

"Uh... Y-Yeah! I've never seen anything like that before..." Gideon said.

Dipper glaced to the side before looking at his sister. "Great Uncle Stan is calling for us."

Mabel nodded. "Well, we have to go. See you at the next show. Or maybe even sooner..."

The two walked back into the tent, leaving Gideon extremely creped out and Pacifica fangirling.


	3. An Unwanted Crush

Gideon couldn't sleep. Every time he closed his eyes, he saw the blood dripping from the box and the Gleeful twins staring at him with those creepy, glowing blue eyes.

Needless to say, he didn't get much sleep.

He yawned as he walked to the kitchen where pancakes and bacon were waiting for him.

"Morning son!" Bud smiled happily before looking at his son. "You don't look like you got a lot of sleep last night."

Gideon yawned again. "I didn't..."

"Well, why not? Was it a nightmare?"

"It's about the Gleeful twins..."

Instantly, the smile on Bud's face fell. "Did you go and see one of their shows?" Gideon nodded, causing Bud to sigh. "Boy, please promise me that you won't see them again. The Gleeful family are... psychotic would be the best way to explain it. They have bad anger issues that the town doesn't really see..."

Gideon looked at his dad, interest peaking in his eyes. "They aren't a real threat though, right dad? They're just some kids with fake magic acts."

"I wouldn't necessarily call them harmless." A new voice was heard.

"Ah, Robbie. Good to see you again. This is my son, Gideon."

A teenager walked through the door. His hair was black and covered his glasses somewhat. He clearly had acne and didn't try covering it. His attire was incredibility nerdy, an ironed, button up white shirt with dark jeans was all he wore, along with dress shoes.

"Hey there." The guy kindly introduced. "I'm Robbie. I work here at the shack, though I wasn't here the last week and a half due to family stuff."

"Hello Robbie; I'm Gideon." He replied back with a smile.

"I'm here! No need for applause!" Pacifica's cheerful voice was heard throughout the shack as she walked inside. She smiled looking at everyone before her eyes landed on Gideon. "Are you alright, Gids? You look sleep deprived."

"I'm fine." Gideon assured his friend.

Pacifica crossed her arms, hardly believing his statement, but put it off when she heard a knock on the door. "Got it!"

She ran to the door and opened it, not paying attention to who it was. "I'm sorry, but the Mystery Shack isn't open for another thirty minutes. You'll have to wait to see the mystery."

"Well, then it's a good thing I'm not here for the mystery."

Pacifica squeaked as she finally took notice of who stood before her.

Mabel Gleeful.

She slammed the door shut in surprise. "Oops! Sorry!" She then opened the door again, squeaked and slammed the door again.

"Oh my gosh! Mabel Gleeful is at the Mystery Shack!"

 **[Cue theme song]**

Mabel was welcomed in after the girl stopped squealing.

"Would you like some pancakes!? Bud makes the best pancakes in all of Oregon!" Pacifica offered.

"No thanks, I ate with my brother. We get up earlier than others..." Mabel said, shuttering at the word pancakes for some odd reason. On a totally unrelated note, she coughed some small pieces of hair out, but nobody noticed. "I had some stancak- I mean pancakes- already."

Pacifica just shrugged off her behavior and showed Mabel to the kitchen where everyone was waiting. Mabel glanced around the group until her eyes landed on Gideon. She smiled as she walked up to the boy, her electrifying blue eyes staring deep within his soul.

"Hello there, Gideon Pines. Just the guy I wanted to see."

"Does your brother know you're here?" Bud rudely asked.

Mabel sent a cold glare towards the man. "No, and he doesn't need to know. Neither does my grunkle."

Bud crossed his arms as Mabel turned her attention back to Gideon. Mabel put on a smile as she gently pinched his cheek. "I couldn't get my mind off you last night..."

Gideon blushed at how the girl was acting. "Uh, h-huh?"

Mabel giggled. "I wanted to get to know you better, maybe at lunch?"

Gideon snapped out of his surprise for just a second. "Uh, s-sure!"

Suddenly a guy dressed in a butler uniform barged in. "Uh, I don't mean to hurry ya, Master Mabel, but you're gonna be late for rehearsal..."

"On it, Soos. Just go back to the limo."

"Alright, hambon- I mean, master Mabel..." The large man-child left.

"I'll see you then. Don't be late." Mabel smiled before turning away from them, walking out.

"Looks like Gideon got a date!" Pacifica squealed.

Gideon blushed, just then realizing what he agreed to. "D-Date!?"

 **[~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~]**

Mabel grinned as she leaned against the limo seat, her pig, Waddles, curled up beside her. "Soos, let's go! What's the holdup!?"

The butler hurried up and started the limo with a frown. Mabel sure was bossier than she use to be. He drove off towards the Tent of Telepathy, thinking about how thinks were before the... incident...

He sighed as the pulled up to the large tent, his boss standing impatiently by it.

"Mabel!? Where have you been!?" Stan Gleeful asked as his great niece stepped out of the car, her pig right behind her.

"Just had some business to take care of, okay? Let's just get rehearsals started." Mabel replied before walking inside the tent to see her stoic brother standing on stage, his nose buried in a journal with the number two on front.

"Time to put the journal away, dipdop. I'm here."

Dipper looked up from his reading with a scowl on his face. "Late as usual, Mabel. And I told you not to call me that!"

"Whatever, dipdop. Let's start this."

 **[~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~]**

Gideon groaned as Pacifica went through all of the things he should do during this date of his. Why couldn't he just act normal?

"Gideon! You aren't even paying attention!"

The boy jumped slightly. "Sorry, Pacifica!"

"You don't need all of these tips." Robbie said as he was reading a magazine. "Just be yourself."

"Have you ever even been on a date, Robbie?" Pacifica tapped her foot.

"Uh, well... Oh, would you look at that..." Robbie said nervously as he looked into 'Avoid Eye Contact Monthly.'

"Thought so." Pacifica said as she looked at Gideon. "I think I've prepared you enough for your date anyways. It's almost time."

Gideon sighed in relief before he heard a knock at the door. He opened it to reveal none other than Mabel. She had on a black blouse with a blue skirt, looking completely modest from her stage wear. She still had on the same headband, witch only brought out her creepy eyes more.

"Are you ready Gideon?" She had a warm smile on, but it felt off.

Gideon nodded as Pacifica took the chance to shout, "Good luck Gids!"

"Gids?" Mabel giggled.

"I never agreed to that nickname..."

She let out a small burst of laughter before grabbing his hand and leading him out the door.

 **[~~~~~~~~~~~~~~]**

If Gideon had learned one thing from his date, it would be that Mabel is a chatter box. She kept talking and talking, and she wouldn't shut up.

Finally, the small date was over and Gideon got to go home. He was exhausted...

"So, how'd it go?" Pacifica prodded him for details.

"It was fine... I don't think there'll be a second one though..."

"Aw, why not?"

"I don't think I'm ready for a girlfriend..."

"You two would've made a great couple though!"

"I think I'm better off on my own."

"Ugh. All that training for nothing!"

"It wasn't all for nothing. Maybe it'll come in handy when I'm ready to have a girlfriend."

Pacifica smiled. "Thanks Gids."

"No problem. Now, wanna watch Ducktective?"

"Oh boy do I!"

The two laughed as they ran to watch a TV show about a duck solving mysteries...

 **[~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~]**

"He rejected me, Dipper! Can you believe that!?"

"Yes..." The boy mumbled under his breath.

"What was that!?"

"Nothing, my dear sister."

"That's what I thought!"

"You've been rejected by guys your whole life, Mabel. Why is this any different?"

Mabel's eyes glowed dangerously along with her amulet. "Dipper!"

Dipper rolled his eyes. "Sorry, okay? There's nothing I can do about your stupid boy problems."

Mabel looked at her brother, fuming, though he could notice tears gathering in her eyes.

That made Dipper's eyes set into an icy glare. "I'll take care of it."

 **[~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~]**

The next day, Gideon and Pacifica were playing with water balloons in the yard of the shack, not noticing a figure walk out of the forest. They did, however, notice the air getting colder as the figure grew closer.

Gideon was suddenly yanked by the front of his shirt by an angry twin. The amulet on his tie glowed dangerously and it looked like his big dipper birthmark did the same.

"My sister came home crying yesterday. Want to explain that?" He growled lowly, his electrifying eyes set in a glare.

"Wh-What?" Gideon was in shock. "I-I didn't mean to hurt her feelings!"

Dipper pushed the kid down. "I was going to try and be friends with you, Gideon Pines, but when you mess with my sister, you mess with me."

He turned around. "Big things are coming your way, Pines. Big things..." He suddenly vanished.

"Are you okay, Gideon?" Pacifica asked as she helped him up.

"I'm fine... but I don't think the Gleeful twins are what they seem..."


	4. Will Cipher

The room was dark, but there was one thing glowing...

The big dipper...

An annoying laugh was heard. "Big things are coming? You are right, pine tree, but not in the way you think..."

The big dipper shone brighter, turning into a pine tree.

"Will!" A male voice shouted as the light flickered on and the symbol disappeared.

Dipper Gleeful stood in his room, tapping his foot impatiently. Where was that dream demon? "Will Cipher, I will make sure you suffer if you don't get here now!"

A blue triangle appeared in front of him. "Y-Yes Master D-Dipper?"

Dipper growled, his amulet glowing. "I want you to bring harm to someone. Or are you too wimpy to do it?"

"I-I'm not a w-wimp! I'll d-do it! Who is th-the person?"

"Gideon Pines."

 **[Cue theme song]**

Eyebats flew peacefully in the forest, unaware that they were being watched by two kids.

"This is amazing..." Gideon said as him and Pacifica were looking at the journal. Pacifica nodded, agreeing with him.

Suddenly, a cry was heard as the eyebats flew away. Pacifica quickly looked around for the source of the cry. She quickly ran towards the source, Gideon following behind.

She was definitely not prepared for what was crying. A blue triangle with one eye and a top hat was floating in a clearing, crying his eye out. Pacifica wanted to comfort the poor thing, but Gideon stopped her by showing her a page in the journal.

"This must be Bill Cipher. Just as it says in the journal: he is not to be trusted."

"B-Bill?" The triangle looked at the two. "A-Are you talking about my b-brother?"

"Brother?" The two looked at each other before looking at him again.

"B-Bill is my brother... M-My name is W-Will Cipher..."

"Aw, your so cute!" Pacifica smiled as she ran and hugged the floating triangle.

"Pacifica! He could be just as dangerous as Bill!" Gideon tried to stress into his best friend's mind.

"Aw, but he's crying." Pacifica argued. "What's wrong little guy?"

"M-My masters m-mistreat me..." Will said quietly.

"Who are your masters!? I'll beat 'em for ya!" Pacifica said, holding the triangle tighter.

"N-No! Please d-don't!" Will pleaded. "Th-They're too powerful!"

"Can you at least tell us who they are?" Gideon asked.

"N-No! I-If they found out... I-I'll be in so much tr-trouble!" Will said, tearing up.

"Aw, don't cry little triangle guy!" Pacifica said. "Hey, that rhymed!"

Gideon rolled his eyes. "I guess we should introduce ourselves... I'm Gideon Pines and this is Pacifica Southeast."

"N-Nice to meet you two..." Will said quietly. Then, a name clicked into his mind. "W-Wait... G-Gideon Pines!?"

"Uh... Yeah..." Gideon said, slightly confused.

Will's eye widened and he quickly bolted off.

"Wait! Where are you going!" Pacifica shouted, but and answer never came. "What was that about...?"

Gideon just shrugged. "We should get back to the shack before dad starts to worry."

Pacifica looked back from the way Will left before nodding and following her friend.

Will came out of hiding as soon as they left, just to disappear and reappear in front of the twins whom outwitted him in a deal.

"What do you want, Will!?" Mabel angrily asked, gripping tightly onto her throwing knifes.

"Calm down, Mabel." Dipper said simply. "We wouldn't want him harmed when he's in the middle of a job. Or is he coming back to give up?"

"I-I'm not giving up! I-It's just..." Will racked his brain for why he came back. Then, he remembered something. "That Gideon boy has journal #3!"

"What!?" Both the Gleeful twins shouted in unison. They had been searching for the journal since they were lost.

"B-But how!? We've searched everywhere!" Mabel questioned, gripping her knives so tight that her knuckles turned white.

Dipper reached up to touch his amulet, a smirk growing on his face. "This calls for a change of plans..."

 **[~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~]**

"Gideon! I'm bored!" Pacifica shouted in the gift shop.

"Uh, hey, Paz? Could you quiet down a bit...? You're scaring customers away..." Robbie said, pointing to the various costumers that were leaving due to Pacifica's loud shouts.

"Oops!" Pacifica covered her mouth. "Sorry, Robbie..."

The teen just shrugged. "Not like I care. It'd be nice to have a couple hours off."

Suddenly, a red haired girl wearing all black walked in. Robbie's eyes widened as he hid behind his magazine.

"Oh man, how does this place even hold a chance against the Tent of Telepathy?" Wendy Corduroy said as she looked around. "This place is a bunch of fake objects. I bet even the workers are fake."

As she walked towards the counter, Robbie took a deep breath and slowly put down the magazine. "H-Hey Wendy!"

"Ugh, Robbie. I knew this place was stupid." Wendy crossed her arms and glared at Robbie.

"Hey!" Pacifica let out a small growl. "How dare you talk about him like that!"

"Oh, would you look at that. The little girl is protecting the nerd. What's that matter, Robbie? Can't stand up for yourself, so you have a little girl do it for you?"

"I'm not a little girl! I'm twelve!" Pacifica glared at the girl. "Robbie is a kind and generous person who deserves better treatment than this!"

Wendy scoffed. "Whatever." Then, she walked out.

"How can you like her when she's such a jerk to you, Robbie?" Pacifica scoffed and looked at Robbie, who was watching his crush leave. "Robbie!?"

"Huh?" The boy came out of his daze and looked at the girl. "Sorry..."

Pacifica sighed. "What am I gonna do with you...?"

 **[~~~~~~~~~~~~~~]**

Gideon sat in the woods, reading through the journal. He sighed. "I wonder what Pacifica is doing..."

He stood up and put the journal in his vest about to walk away... until a knife went soaring past him, imbedding itself in a nearby tree. "Where do you think you're going, huh Gids?"

The haunting voice of Mabel Gleeful seemed to echo.

"Why, we haven't even started anything yet." Dipper's voice was right in front of him, causing him to back away. The twins revealed themselves.

"Wh-What do you want?" Gideon stuttered out. The twins looked absolutely terrifying with the sun starting to set, their amulets glowing.

"A little demon told us that you have something that belongs to us." Mabel said.

"Hand over that journal, and we won't hurt a hair on your head." Dipper grinned, touching his amulet. Soon, the boy was lifted into the air.

"Wh-What journal!?" Gideon asked, trying to play dumb.

"You know what we're talking about, Gideon."

Well, that didn't work.

"Oh dear, Dipper. I think we'll have to force it out of him." Mabel said with an innocent look.

Dipper just smirked. "Fine by me."

Slowly, Gideon's vision faded into darkness...


	5. Dipper Trouble

"Gideon has been gone for hours! I'm starting to get worried." Bud said.

"I'll go look for him. Maybe he just got lost in the woods!" Pacifica said as she started to walk out.

"Wait! I'll go with you." Robbie said, walking towards her. "It'll be safer."

Pacifica nodded, and the two walked out to search for the young boy.

 **[Cue theme song]**

Gideon's vision started to focus. "Wh-Wha? Where am I...?"

The room was dark, but a candle or two was placed in the room. He could see many drawings on the wall, but couldn't make out any. A comfy looking bed sat in the corner. As Gideon looked around, he found who he guessed to be the Gleeful's butler.

"Um... Excuse me?" Gideon said, getting the butler's attention. "Where am I?"

"Oh, you're in Dipper's room, dude." The butler answered.

"What!?" Gideon's eyes grew wide.

"Soos! What are you doing in my room?" Dipper asked as he entered the room. His voice didn't even sound a little bit threatening.

"Just cleaning up a bit." The man answered.

Dipper sighed. "Well, could you do it later? I'm busy."

"Alright." The man shrugged, walking out the room.

Dipper then turned to Gideon, his face turning threatening. "Now, I presume Soos told you where you are?"

Gideon simply nodded, not really knowing if he could speak, but too scared to try.

Dipper just crossed his arms. "He never knows when to be quiet..." He then pinched the bridge of his nose. He clapped his hands and the light turned on. "I do hope you know why you're here?"

Gideon shook his head.

"You are here because not only have you broken my sister's heart, but you also have something that belongs to me." Dipper reached into his vest and pulled out a journal.

Gideon's eyes widened. The journal looked exactly the same as his, except instead of a three on the hand, it was a two.

Dipper blankly looked at the boy, not giving an exact emotion. "So, you've seen something like this before?"

Gideon stayed quiet, causing Dipper's eyes to narrow. "Where is the third journal, Pines?"

Gideon stayed quiet even though he feared of what Dipper would do to him if he didn't get that journal. He seemed like he really wanted it, but there was no way that Gideon was going to give it away after he just found it about a week ago.

Dipper's birthmark seemed to glow as he stepped forward. "I know you have that journal. Hand it to me before I get angry. Trust me, you won't like me angry."

Gideon backed away from the cage, but he was brought back forward when Dipper touched his amulet.

"You're not going anywhere."

 **[~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~]**

"Ugh! We've been searching forever! Where is he!?" Pacifica called out, leaning against a tree in exhaustion.

"Where else could he be?" Robbie asked, looking around the area.

"I could tell you but on one condition."

They looked towards the source of the voice to find Wendy Corduroy leaning against a tree.

"Why are you here?" Pacifica groaned. "How can we even trust you?"

Wendy just let out a small laugh. "You can trust me as long as I get what I want."

"And what is that?" Pacifica asked, arms crossed.

"If that nerd does my summer school homework, then I'll tell you where your friend is."

"You've got to be joking-" Pacifica started, but she was cut off by Robbie.

"I'll do it."

"Huh? But Robbie-" Pacifica was again cut off by Robbie covering her mouth and whispering, "Let me do this. It's a win win. We get Gideon back, and I can get closer to Wendy."

Pacifica sighed but nodded. "Fine then. Now, tell us where his is."

"Dipper's got him." Wendy grinned as she crossed her arms. "I don't know why, but it's probably to hurt him or something. He does get protective over his sister..."

"Oh no! We've got to save him!" Pacifica gasped as she pulled on Robbie's arm, dragging him towards the Tent of Telepathy.

"B-Bye Wendy! Thanks for your help!" Robbie shouted as he was dragged away.

 **[~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~]**

"You can give it up now, Pines. I might be a little less harmful." Dipper said as he threw a knife, it imbedding itself so close to Gideon that it pinned his shirt to the wall.

Gideon wasn't going to lie. He was scared, no, terrified of Dipper at this moment. The fifteen year old boy was trained with a knife, and his eyes showed no mercy.

The boy struggled against the unknown force keeping him in place. Dipper advanced towards him, bringing out yet another knife and making a small cut on his victim's cheek. "Perhaps you should end up like our volunteers, or I could always kill you right now..."

"U-Um... M-Master Dipper?" A timid voice asked as a small, triangle shaped demon appeared.

Dipper growled and threw the knife in his hand towards the blue demon whom Gideon recognized as Will Cipher. "What do you want, you sorry excuse for a demon!?"

Will narrowly dodged the knife and stuttered out, "P-Pacifica and R-Robbie are br-breaking in..."

Dipper's eyes bore into the demon before he walked away, slamming the door. Gideon fell to the ground, the force now gone.

"Y-You!" Gideon said, staring at the triangle. "You're the one who told Dipper that I had the journal!"

"I-I'm sorry!" Will shouted, a tear coming to his eye. "I-I don't w-want my m-masters h-hurting me!"

Gideon sighed, seeing the fear in Will's eye. "It's fine... I can see why you'd be scared..."

The young boy quickly looked around, searching for something that might help him out. He found the knife laying on the floor and quickly grabbed it, trying to saw the bars off with it.

"Um... A-Are you sure th-that this will w-work?" Will stuttered out.

"No, but I have to try." Gideon said as he kept trying. It wasn't working.

"H-How about we make a d-deal...?" Will asked. Gideon looked at him, waiting for him to go on. "I-I'll let you out... A-As long as you h-help me with something l-later on..."

Gideon thought for a second before shaking his hand, thinking it was a good deal. "It's a deal."

Will's hand briefly lit blue before the bars glowed red, them soon falling. Gideon smiled as he stepped out. "Thanks Will. Now, I should go save my friends..."

 **[~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~]**

Pacifica and Robbie sneakily made there ways around the Tent of Telepathy, both of them hoping that they won't be caught. The back of the tent was creepy yet homely, in a way.

Neither of them wanted to speak. They were both too scared. The Gleeful twins have proved themselves to be powerful, and the two Mystery Shack workers knew that they would never win in a fight against them.

Little did they know that the twins were standing right behind them...

"Well well well, if it isn't Pacifica Southeast and Robbie Valentino." Mabel's voice echoed through the halls.

The two turned around in horror as the twins stood before them. The amulets that the twins adorned started to glow, and the two friends were lifted up in the air.

"H-Hey!" Robbie gasped in shock as he was lifted up.

Pacifica's eyes grew wide, knowing that there was no way out of this. She gathered up any confidence that was still in her and bravely shouted, "I know you have Gideon, so give him back, you creeps!"

Mabel's laughed evilly echoed throughout the halls. "You are in no position to demand anything, Southeast."

Pacifica still tried to break out of whatever weird thing the Gleeful twins were doing. Needless to say, she failed.

"Mabel, you take care of these two. I'll get the journal..." Dipper smirked as he looked towards his sister.

Mabel smirked back. "Sure thing, dipdop."

Almost immediately, Dipper's smirk fell. "I told you not to call me that!"

Pacifica broke out into laughter. "Dipdop!? Haha! That's hilarious!"

Dipper's cheeks started to flush as he stormed out of the room, mumbling something about sisters and how embarrassing they are.

 **[~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~]**

Gideon stalked about the halls of the tent. There was no way that he'd leave his friends behind, and he hoped he'd run into them at some point.

He heard a shout that sounded sort of like "Dipdop!? Haha! That's hilarious!" accompanied by a slam of the door. Gideon quickly hid as Dipper stormed past, an embarrassed blush on his cheeks.

Gideon quickly snuck into the room that he came out of to see Mabel with Pacifica and Robbie in the air.

"Now, what should I do with you...?" Mabel teasingly took out a knife, tracing the sharp edges lightly with her finger.

"Uh, let us go, and we'll never come back?" Robbie put in a suggestion, knowing that it wouldn't work.

"Oh, haha." Mabel rolled her eyes. "I might as well just kill you now."

An aggravated scream was heard in the distance, causing Mabel to giggle. "I'm surprised your scream is the same since your voice has changed so much..."

After that, she tied the two together with a rope, and left to find her brother.

"So this is how I'll go..." Robbie said. "Killed by a fifteen year old..."

"Not if I have a say in it!"

"Gideon!" The two shouted in happiness as the boy came out of his hiding place. He quickly ran to them and untied them.

Pacifica hugged him tightly. "You're alive!"

"Thanks to you two!" Gideon smiled. "I wouldn't have been able to escape if it wasn't for you two coming here!"

"It's great to see you, Gideon, but maybe we should go before Mabel comes back." Robbie said as he walked towards the door.

"Good idea." Pacifica agreed as she and Gideon followed him out.

 **[~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~]**

"What's the matter, Dipper?" Mabel asked as she came into her brother's room.

"That Pines boy escaped!" Dipper growled out. His fists were clenched so tightly that his knuckles were turning white, and his eyes were glowing, along with his birthmark.

Mabel quickly grabbed his shoulder and said calmly, "Don't get yourself so worked up over him, Dipper. You know better than to get angry."

Dipper turned away from his sister, trying to breathe calmly. "You're right... You go deal with the other two while I calm down..."

Mabel nodded as Dipper sat cross legged on his bed, taking deep breaths. Mabel frowned before walking out and calmly shutting the door behind her. "Maybe I should wait to tell him that the others escaped with Gideon..."

 **[~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~]**

Gideon, Pacifica, and Robbie all smiled as they entered the shack, them looking ruffled and tattered.

"What happened? You three look worse than that man who was attacked by a bear last year." Bud commented as he took notice of his son and two employees.

"The Gleeful twins..." The three answered in unison.

"See? I told you not to be around them." Bud crossed his arms as the three walked passed him. Then, he sighed. "Hey, uh, it seems that I overstocked a few things, so, uh... If y'all would like to have something..."

The three smiled, and hugged Bud before looking around. Robbie knew exactly what he was going to pick. It was a small button that has been sitting on a table for years, nobody buying it. The eighteen year old always felt some sort of connection to it, but he could never get it because he was saving all his money for college. Now, he could gave it. It was a black button with a red, stitched up heart on it. It wasn't what he was use to wearing, but the button was something different. He grabbed it and put it on the front of his shirt.

Gideon looked around, not really sure of what to get. He looked at shelves until he found a set of hats with trees on them, except for one. Instead of a blue pine tree, there was a blue star on the hat. Gideon picked it up and set it on his head, looking at himself in the mirror to see what he looked like. He flicked it up a bit and nodded to himself.

Pacifica's decision was quick and random. "Grappling hook!"

"Uh, wouldn't you like a doll or something, sweetheart?" Bud asked, a bit confused as to why such a sweet girl would pick a grappling hook.

Pacifica held up the dangerous object and shouted, "Grappling hook!"

"Alright then..." Bud shrugged and walked off to close the shack.

The three smiled to each other, knowing that they have now become a team, and nothing was going to ruin that.

Nothing...


End file.
